


Queda do Céu

by DrikaVeras



Series: Caelum [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, invasão, luto, perda, pre-caelum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrikaVeras/pseuds/DrikaVeras
Summary: Uma pequena coletânea de eventos que ocorreram desde o ataque a família Vongola que tornaram Giotto o herdeiro ao trono até o momento que ele assumiu o trono.[Leitura paralela a série Caelum. Pode ser lida antes ou depois, sem afetar a história principal]
Relationships: G & Giotto | Vongola Primo, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Caelum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983587
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_Caelum, 13 anos antes_ **

_Alguém havia lhe dito que a audição era o ultimo sentido a se perder antes de morrer. Nunca deu muita importância a isso, não até aquela noite._

O solar do castelo Vongola era de longe seu local favorito. Era onde a família se reunia e tinha um tempo saudável junta, sem títulos ou formalidades, só sentados juntos e conversando. Daniela mostrava ao seu filho como segurar uma besta (todos haviam ficado o mais longe possível do alcance, só Deus saberia o que um menino de dois anos podia fazer com uma arma daquela). Não estava muito preocupada, Daniela apenas mostrava como o mecanismo de colocar as flechas funcionava e Marilin estava perto o suficiente para ajudar. Tsuna bocejou nos braços da prima.

-Já está com sono Tsu? - pergunta com um sorriso e vê seu filho balançar a cabeça negando, ou talvez tentando afastar o sono, ou talvez ambos. Riu baixinho do seu menino enquanto ele lutava contra o sono. Ele havia passado a tarde inteira acordado brincando com os primos, é claro sendo muito mimado por todos eles, mas sem um cochilo a tarde ele sempre dormiria antes das nove.

-Pare de ficar olhando para o relógio o tempo todo Massimo. - reclama Iemitsu colocando um braço ao seu redor. Seu marido tinha os cabelos loiros e a pele morena beijada pelo sol, sempre com um bronzeado perfeito e natural, a barba por fazer dava a ele um ar meio rústico.

-Giotto só deve chegar amanhã com o vovô e Giovan, tio. - fala Dante levantando os olhos para o tio, mas ainda mantendo a chave de pescoço em seu irmão Marco que tentava encontrar um jeito de fugir do aperto. Ambos tinham cabelos escuros, mas os de Dante eram negros como o do pai, Enrico, enquanto os de Marco eram castanho escuro como os da mãe.

-Eu sei. - responde Massimo colocando o relógio de volta ao bolso com um suspiro. - Mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar. - as feições graves e as ruguinhas entre as sobrancelhas pareciam mais fundas com a luz da lareira, mas Massimo ainda era um homem bem atraente com os cabelos escuros com alguns fios que insistiam em cair no rosto. Sempre se perguntou porque ele nunca voltou a se casar depois da morte de Catarina.

-Ele saiu com um grupo de guardas e Nanami e só foram buscar Gi no porto. Ele vai ficar bem tio. - Marilin, filha de Federico disse dando de ombros tentando manter a atenção de Tsuna em algo menos perigoso e mais apropriado para a idade dele: um bichinho de pelúcia que tilintava sempre que ela o sacudia. Os cabelos loiros acinzentados caiam sobre um dos ombros em uma trança folgada.

Não demorou muito tempo até que Tsuna estivesse adormecido nos braços de Daniela, abraçando o bichinho que a outra prima havia lhe dado. As duas garotas riam comentando o quanto ele era fofinho e levanta-se do sofá fazendo um gesto para as garotas a seguirem. Elas vão até o quarto, Tsuna havia acordado durante o caminho com a conversa das duas e olhava para as duas com a carinha de confusão mais adorável e que fazia as meninas brigarem pra pega-lo no braço. Pegou-o dos braços de Marilin que fez um biquinho desgostoso ("Mas eu quase não fiquei com ele tia Nana") e deu um sorriso para o seu bebê.

-Agora Tsu, dê boa noite para suas primas. - o pequeno acenou uma das mãozinhas. Marilin soprou um beijo para ele, que retribuiu fazendo um leve plop quando a mão se afastou da boca fazendo a loira rir deliciada. Tsuna corou e escondeu o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e Nana não pode evitar o riso que lhe escapou.

Colocou o garoto na cama, deixando o bichinho ao seu lado, Marilin não se importaria de ficar sem ele uma noite, e cobriu-o bem. Sentou-se ao seu lado, mas não precisou esperar muito para que o sono vencesse o seu pequeno. Ele piscava uma vez, fechava os olhos por algum tempo e abria-os de novo, mas o tempo pra abrir os olhos estava aumentando. Quando ele passou um braço ao redor da pelúcia, soube que o sono já estava garantido.

-Boa noite Tsu. - fala dando um beijo de boa noite no moreno. Ele fez um barulhinho que só pode comparar a um de conforto e Nana levantou-se, caminhando para a porta onde as meninas conversavam em voz baixa para não acordar Tsuna.

Nana estava na entrada do solar quando começou o caos. Havia uma figura no meio do solar, não sabia dizer quem pois estava encapuzada, mas não devia ser mais alta que ela mesma. Jacob, irmão de Marilin que minutos antes de sair roncava tranquilamente no sofá, estava completamente desperto e encarava o intruso com a postura tensa como sempre ficava antes de uma luta importante nos ringues de boxe.

-Quem é você e como cheg… - Federico não teve tempo de completar a frase. O intruso havia levantado uma arma e atirado diretamente entre os olhos de seu cunhado. Marilin gritou vendo o corpo do pai cair com um barulho abafado por causa do carpete. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Federico era um dos melhores lutadores, sempre teve os reflexos mais rápidos que o normal.

-Seu… - Jacob havia corrido de encontro ao estranho e deu um uppercut que poderia ter quebrando-lhe a mandibula se ele não tivesse desviado. O estranho tirou das roupas uma faca e num movimento fluído a lâmina cortou a pele de seu sobrinho, abrindo-lhe a garganta. Viu o sangue escorrer da garganta de seu sobrinho, seu sobrinho que participaria da competição nacional de boxe na próxima semana. Leva uma das mãos a boca, os olhos arregalados com medo fixos no carpete que agora tinha dois de sua família mortos e o assassino estava parado bem em frente a eles como se não fosse nada.

-Dante, tire as crianças daqui! - gritou Enrico. Talvez fosse só sua imaginação, mas quando levantou os olhos para o intruso achou tê-lo visto sorrir.

Dante se apressou em obedecer ao pai, puxando Marilin antes que ela corresse para o pai e irmão mortos. _Tsuna_ , pensa em desespero; seu filho estava no andar abaixo daquele. Olha para seu marido e percebeu que eles haviam pensado o mesmo: _eles tinham que tirá-lo de lá **naquele momento**!_ Ouviu Fabio gritar com Daniela para que ela fosse com os primos, mas já estava se virando e correndo para seu filho. Ouviu os passos dos seus sobrinhos correndo logo após ela, mas manteve-se concentrada em seu filho, o pânico aos poucos acomodando-se em sua mente. Ouviu mais alguns tiros e barulhos abafados.

Por que os guardas não subiram ainda? Por que não havia NINGUÉM naquele castelo? Sentiu a respiração acelerar acompanhando as batidas do coração que parecia querer explodir em seus ouvidos. Ouviu um barulho alto e virou-se vendo a porta do solar explodir em vários pedacinhos. Em sua distração ela esbarrou em alguma coisa e quase caiu, mas Marilin estava ao seu lado e ajudou-a a manter-se de pé. Por puro reflexo olhou para ver no que havia tropeçado e naquele momento entendeu porque ninguém havia aparecido. O corpo de um dos empregados estava caído no chão.

 _Como?_ Ela havia passado por ali a poucos menos de cinco minutos. Como todos os empregados que normalmente ocupavam os corredores estavam caídos, mortos no chão ou nas paredes com cortes longos nas gargantas ou no peito? Um zunido faz que ela volte a realidade. Daniela havia carregado a besta com algumas flechas que estavam na aljava em sua cintura e apontou-a para o intruso disparando duas vezes.

-Dani não! - Marco gritou e puxou a mais nova para que ela se movesse e virasse no corredor que levaria as escadas, mas parou com um engasgo.

-Marco! - grita Daniela segurando o primo. Ele caiu nos joelhos, a boca encheu-se de sangue e viu uma faca cravada no meio das costas dele.

Dante segurou o braço da morena e puxou-a com força para que ela se afastasse do primo; mas pode ver que ele estava lutando contra si mesmo para isso. Dante queria _lutar_ , queria _protegê-los_ , mas tinha que garantir que estariam longe do perigo primeiro. Viu Marilin tirar de uma das armaduras que decoravam o hall uma besta e outra aljava. Eles correram colocando toda a força que tinham nos passos, Daniela as vezes atirando algumas de suas flechas quando o intruso chegava perto demais. Abriu as portas do quarto olhando para os lados em desespero.

-Mama! - virou-se em direção a cama e viu seu filho encolhido sobre os lençois, as mãos cobrindo os ouvidos e os olhos marejados.

-Tsu! - corre para ele e pega-o nos braços, sentindo os bracinhos se apertarem ao seu redor com medo. Abraça-o com força, murmurando algumas palavras para que ele se acalmasse, mas até mesmo controlar sua respiração era difícil.

-Tia Nana! Rápido! - grita Dante, ele acenava um dos braços para que ela entrasse numa das passagens secretas do castelo enquanto Daniela e Marilin se revezavam na porta para atirar com as bestas.

Nana estava a meio caminho da passagem quando meia dúzia de tiros atravessam a porta. Com um arfar surpreso, as duas garotas tombam no chão, a besta de Daniela rolando para longe do alcance da antiga dona.

-Malilin. Dani. - chama seu filho olhando por cima de seu ombro para os corpos das garotas caídas e coloca uma mão sobre os cabelos dele. Tinha os olhos marejados e a respiração acelerada, mas precisava parecer calma para seu filho, ele era uma criança e não entendia o que acontecia.

-Feche os olhos meu amor e abrace a mamãe bem forte. - empurra levemente a cabeça do seu bebê e ele obedece acomodando-se nos seus braços com os olhos bem fechados, as mãozinhas seguravam firmemente seu vestido - Dante! - chama da entrada da passagem virando-se para o sobrinho.

-Vá para os estábulos, vou ganhar algum tempo. - ele empurrava uma cômoda para a frente da porta, um florete em mãos.

Nana entrou na passagem e cometeu o erro de olhar para trás quando ouviu um eco metálico. Dante encarava-a, como se ele estivesse correndo para a passagem, mas uma mão envolta em fogo havia atravessado-lhe o peito. A mão sai do corpo do seu sobrinho mais velho com um som molhado e ele caiu de joelhos.

Dispara pela passagem as cegas, agarrando-se a seu filho enquanto lágrimas caiam livres pelo seu rosto. _Seus sobrinhos,_ todos morreram na sua frente. A doce Marilin e Jacob seu irmão enérgico; Daniela, que treinava de forma tão dedicada para tornar-se membro do alto escalão do exercito; Marco, que sempre tinha uma piada na ponta da lingua para quebrar a tensão, e Dante seu irmão, o seu sobrinho mais velho que seria coroado rei em poucos dias. Deus, _seu marido_ … Queria ter esperança por ele, queria acreditar que estava vivo, mas será que era possível?

Arrependeu-se de nunca ter ouvido seu marido quando ele dizia que devia aprender ao menos um caminho seguro para fora do castelo, mas na época apenas abanara a mão dizendo ‘ _O que de mal poderia acontecer?_ ’. Mais de uma vez deparou-se num beco sem saída e olhou para trás em desespero achando ter ouvido passos a lhe seguir. As paredes ao seu redor estavam quentes e aliado ao ar abafado nos túneis fizeram com que seu rosto ficasse molhado de suor. Ouvia Tsuna chama-la em voz baixa, perguntando se podia abrir os olhos novamente ou dizendo que o lugar estava com um cheiro estranho.

Não conseguia mais correr, duvidava até que pudesse andar por mais tempo com suas pernas tremendo tanto. Estava com medo. Medo por si, por seus parentes, mas especialmente estava com medo por seu filho. Finalmente Nana encontrou uma porta. A maçaneta teria passado despercebida se estivesse correndo. A morena girou a maçaneta e empurrou a parede falsa com o corpo. Uma brisa gelada atravessou seu corpo e quase sorriu ao perceber que havia saído perto dos estábulos. Se conseguisse pegar um dos cavalos, se pudesse encontrar seu sogro ou Ricardo, ela e Tsuna estariam em segurança.

Com as forças renovadas diante de uma possível saída, atravessa o gramado que a separava do estábulo a passadas largas. Ouviu seu filho arquejar, a cabeça arqueando-se levemente e seguiu o olhar dele. _Fogo_. O castelo estava coberto em chamas. Labaredas em tons de laranja e vermelho se erguiam pelas pedras, queimando madeira e fazendo estilhaçar os vidros. Desviou os olhos do castelo, seu lar nos últimos seis anos, o lugar que lhe dera tantas lembranças queridas, e correu para o estábulo. Os cavalos estavam agitados pelo fogo e empinavam-se nas patas traseiras fazendo barulho.

Nana correu para o mais próximo, por sorte era do seu marido, uma égua marrom de crina negra. Não havia tempo para se preocupar com selas e correias. Colocou Tsuna sobre as costas do cavalo e o pequeno segurou na crina do cavalo. Estava prestes a montar quando ouviu o sim de um disparo e sentiu uma dor forte na lateral do corpo, tirando-lhe o ar. Tombou na palha seca que forrava os estábulos vendo que o intruso estava na porta dos estábulos. A égua empinou assustada com o som do tiro e ouviu seu filho gemer baixinho tentando manter-se segurado a crina do animal.

Viu o intruso andar na direção deles, a capa ainda cobria boa parte do rosto mas pode ver um sorriso diabolicamente divertido nos lábios do seu agressor. Ele levantou a arma e disparou mais uma vez e aquela foi a gota d’água. Os cavalos correram, destruindo e pisoteando tudo o que houvesse no caminho. Mas seus olhos estavam no seu filho, que caíra de costas para ela na palha.

 _Não_ , gritava sua mente. _Não, não, não. Não meu bebê_. Tentou esticar uma das mãos na direção dele, mas o seu ferimento deixara escorrer sangue demais, e parte dele acumulava-se em sua garganta. Não sabia dizer se morreria pela falta de sangue ou por asfixia.

-Humm. Parece que você está viva. - fala o intruso parando ao lado de seu filho e viu o sorriso dele se alargar - Mas não por muito tempo. Considere isso como uma forma de piedade. - ele chutou Tsuna nas costelas, um horrível ‘crac’ veio com o impacto e seu filho rolou até ela, a cabeça batendo contra seu corpo - Longa vida ao Jovem Leão! - ele riu, uma risada desvairada, mas completamente deliciada como se ele houvesse atingido algum objetivo muito almejado e a risada dele pareceu ecoar por mais alguns segundos mesmo depois dele ter saído.

O estábulo começava a ser tomado pelo fogo, as chamas vinham na direção deles, estalando na madeira como se os provocassem. _Não_. Move uma das mãos para seu bebê. _Não podia ser verdade, não podia…_

-Não. - fala, mas não era sua voz. Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e então Giotto, seu sobrinho mais novo, aparece em seu campo de visão. Ele estava surpreso e assustado quando se ajoelhou ao seu lado - Tia Nana. - a voz veio trêmula.

 _Ele não devia estar aqui_ , consegue pensar em meio a dor. Devia estar com Timoteo, Ricardo e os amigos. Não devia chegar até amanhã. Ele move os olhos para seu ferimento e viu as mãos trêmulas dele pousarem sobre sua caixa torácica, um suave brilho amarelo cobrindo-as. Sentiu um agradável calor se espalhar pelo seu peito e respirar ficou mais fácil, ainda doía muito, mas conseguiu retomar fôlego o suficiente.

-T-Tsu.. - sua voz saiu arranhada e colocou uma das mãos trêmulas e ensanguentadas sobre as mãos de Giotto.

O garoto olhou para o garotinho que fora jogado em seus braços, colocando uma mão em seu pescoço e outra em frente ao seu rosto, abaixo do nariz. Viu o loiro arquejar com surpresa.

-Ele ainda está respirando. - ele moveu os olhos laranjas para a tia.

 _Por favor,_ Nana implorou com o olhar. Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Giotto, mas viu ele segurar Tsuna com cuidado nos braços e levantar-se.

Alguém havia lhe dito que a audição era o ultimo sentido a se perder antes de morrer. Talvez fosse verdade, mas preferia acreditar que não. Pois antes de morrer viu seu sobrinho segurar seu filho firmemente nos braços e fugir daquele inferno de fogo.


	2. Chapter 2

**(13 anos antes)**

Tsuna abriu seus inocentes olhos alaranjados e após olhar ao redor, reconheceu com certo medo que não era seu quarto ou outro quarto que conhecesse. Mama, foi seu primeiro pensamento. Sua Mama era muito brincalhona, ela gostava de brincar de esconder. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Tsuna balança as pernas na beira da cama um momento antes de saltar no chão, usando uma das mãos para evitar que caísse. O castanho olha ao redor e seus olhos param nas cortinas escuras, com um sorriso se aproxima delas e puxa-as.

-Bu! - grita para assustar a mãe, mas ela não estava lá apenas as janelas que mostravam o céu azul e o sol a caminho do centro do céu. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado em confusão, o lábio inferior se projetando num biquinho infantil por ter sido enganado de novo - Mama? - chama confuso. Normalmente sua mãe teria rido baixinho, porém alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse, mas não ouviu nenhum risinho que pudesse indicar onde sua mãe estivesse.

Ele procurou em todos os lugares que sua mãe costumava se esconder, mas ela não estava em nenhum deles. Papa, pensa um pouco mais animado. Seu Papa saberia onde Mama se escondia, ele sempre apontava onde ela estava. Ficando na ponta dos pés, o moreno abriu a porta e saiu para um corredor, que assim como o quarto, era desconhecido por ele. O pequeno olhou ao redor com um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas, Papa e Mama sempre ficavam nos quartos perto dele.

Andando na ponta das pés para assustá-los, o moreno abre a porta mais próxima a seu quarto e colocando apenas a cabeça do lado de dentro, vê que o quarto estava vazio. Papa também estava se escondendo? As bochechas do pequeno se incharam. Não era justo quando seu Papa se escondia, ele sempre ficava em lugares difíceis. Só Jacob e Marilin lhe ajudariam, mas não via os primos no quarto também. Um barulho alto as suas costas faz com que se virasse com um pequeno grito assustado. Havia vozes junto com o barulho.

Vai para a porta de onde veio o barulho, ela não estava fechada e quando espiou viu seu primo Giotto gritando alguma coisa com G, o amigo dele, mas não conseguia entender o que eles diziam. Porém, conseguia entender uma coisa, seu primo Giotto estava zangado, muito, muito zangado. Sentiu algo geladinho no peito, algo insistindo para que ele falasse com seu primo para que ele não ficasse zangado, mas não pode se mover. Estava apavorado. Os olhos de Giotto, sempre tão gentis, pareciam ser feitos de chamas laranjas que queimavam mais a medida que ele falava e não pode evitar um pequeno grito quando o loiro bateu o punho na mesa. Arrependeu-se de imediato.

-Tsuna. - reconhecia a voz de G, mas não conseguiu encará-lo. Os olhos de Giotto haviam se fixado nele e encaravam-o com raiva; não, era algo bem mais profundo que raiva. A porta abriu-se revelando-o completamente agora que havia abraçado a si mesmo tentando se proteger daquele olhar. Machucava, machucava muito. Porque ele estava com raiva?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - a voz de Giotto era dura, ácida e machucava tanto quando o olhar de repúdio que ele lançava. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mas segurou as lágrimas. Aquele friozinho insistia que não devia chorar na frente de Giotto.

-E-Eu… - encara o primo com medo e pareceu que o olhar dele ficou ainda mais intenso, queimando mais - Ma-Mama…

-Ela não está aqui e nunca mais vai estar. Vá embora.

O moreno teria inclinado a cabeça em confusão, mas o jeito que Giotto falara era tão frio e cruel. Porque Mama não voltaria? Ela só estava se escondendo não é? Papa dizia que sua mãe tinha fugido, mas ela sempre estava atrás da cortina rindo de sua confusão. Mama voltaria, ela tinha que voltar. Abriu a boca para perguntar se o primo estava brincando com sua Mama como Papa fazia, mas o rosto dele se franziu com raiva.

-VÁ EMBORA! - grita Giotto e dessa vez Tsuna foi.

Saiu correndo do quarto, as lágrimas caindo livremente pelos olhos alaranjados. Mama, queria sua Mama, mas onde ela estava? Ele estava assustado, ela não podia ver? Por que Mama estava deixando ele assustado também? Os pés do menino bateram um no outro e ele caiu, piorando ainda mais o choro. Sentiu dois braços ao seu redor, suspendendo-o, abraçando-o, mas ao invés do castanho de sua mãe ou do loiro do seu pai, o dono dos braços tinha um cabelo avermelhado.

-Pronto, pronto. Shh, vai ficar tudo bem. - ele o abraçou apoiando a cabeça de Tsuna na curva de seu pescoço enquanto movia uma mão pela suas costas em pequenos círculos. Viu que o ruivo levava-o de volta ao quarto de onde saíra e ele se sentou na cama, colocando a criança no colo, mantendo os braços ao redor do menor e falando palavras de conforto em voz baixa para acalmá-lo

-M-Ma-Mama… - tenta começar, sendo interrompido por vários soluços, as lágrimas deixavam sua visão embaçada.

-Ela não está aqui Tsuna. - fala G em voz baixa, afastando o moreno do seu peito para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos. G sempre tinha o rosto franzido porque gritava muito com seus primos, mas agora ele parecia tão calmo.

-O-Onde M-Mama tá? - pergunta passando uma mão pelos olhos para ajudar a clarear a visão. Sentiu a mão de G ao lado de seu rosto, acariciando, apoiando, enquanto o dedão passava embaixo dos olhos para limpar as lágrimas.

-Tsuna sua mãe morreu no incêndio. - fala ele devagar e o pequeno arregala os olhos - Você não lembra? - Tsuna balança a cabeça. Não se lembrava de nada sobre incêndio. Nem sabia o que era incêndio.

-Q-Quando ela volta? - pergunta segurando a camisa que o ruivo usava.

-Sua mãe não sobreviveu ao incêndio Tsuna, assim como seu pai. Eles não vão voltar. - de todas as frases a única que ficou realmente clara para a criança foi a última.

-P-Porque? T-Tsu fez algo ruim? - agarrou-se desesperadamente ao ruivo - T-Tsu pode se desculpar.

-Tsuna não é culpa sua. - fala o ruivo e novamente sentiu aquele friozinho dentro do peito - Essas coisas acontecem.

-Mama... - as lágrimas ofuscam a visão do pequeno novamente. Ele queria sua Mama. Porque ela não podia voltar? - Papa… - seu Papa nunca deixaria Tsu chorar, mesmo quando ele tentou colocá-lo num cavalo e ficou com medo, Papa tirou-o logo para que não chorasse. - Mama…

Então fez tudo o que uma criança de dois anos podia fazer após perder os pais: ele chorou. Chorou até sentir a garganta doer, até que os olhos não conseguiam mais derramar nenhuma lágrima e a única coisa que o mantinha era o choro, chorou até que não conseguiu mais se manter desperto. E G estava lá, o abraçando, tentando (em vão) confortá-lo, sendo o pilar de força quando o mundo do pequeno moreno estava desmoronando.

Quando acordou mais tarde foi por sede. Estava com a garganta seca e o rosto inchado pelo choro de… quando foi que o ruivo estava lá? E porque ele devia estar lá mesmo? G sempre ficava com Giotto. A medida que o sono deixou de nublar os pensamentos do garoto ele lembrou-se do que ouvira no dia anterior. Mama e Papa não voltariam. Aquilo fez as lágrimas, que achava ter secado, voltarem a cair e os gritos que acompanharem o choro serem ainda mais sofridos que os de antes. Uma mulher entrou no quarto, mas não importava. Ela não era sua Mama. Não queria ficar com ela.

-Alteza, por favor, fique calmo. - fala a mulher em voz baixa. O que era _alteza_? Era ele? Mas o nome dele era Tsu, sua Mama sempre o chamou de Tsu ou Tsuna quando brincava na lama e ficava sujo, mas nunca alteza. A mulher tentou tocá-lo e usou os braços para espantar a mulher e o toque dela. Não queria ela, queria sua Mama.

-Tsuna. - chama outra voz e outra vez alguém tentou tocá-lo, mesmo tentando lutar, arranhar e morder, alguém lhe segurou nos braços - Está tudo bem Tsuna. Eu estou aqui. - a voz era a mais calma que já ouvira, mas calma até que a da mulher de antes. Abre ligeiramente os olhos vendo novamente aquela massa avermelhada de cabelos - Nanami, pegue um pouco de água pra ele.

-Sim senhor. - outra mulher respondera. G abraçara-o mais fortemente, movendo uma mão pelos seus cabelos

-Fique calmo Tsuna, está tudo bem. - Não, nada estava bem. Mama não ia mais ficar com ele ou pegá-lo nos braços ou ajudá-lo a comer, Papa não iria mais brincar com ele, ou ler histórias pra dormir ou tomar banho com ele. Não estava bem, _estava errado_. Estava tudo errado.

Quando seu choro havia diminuído, G encostou um copo com água a seus lábios e bebeu o líquido vorazmente, parando apenas uma vez ou outra quando soluçava. O ruivo entrega o copo de novo para a mulher antes de voltar a mover a mão pelos seus cabelos. Depois de mais algum tempo, estava apenas fungando, mas mesmo assim o ruivo continuava lá, segurando-o ao mesmo tempo com firmeza e delicadeza enquanto andava pelo quarto num ritmo constante e lento.

-Ei, está com fome? - pode ouvi-lo perguntar e confirma, mantendo o rosto enfiado no ombro do ruivo.

G andou até uma mesa que havia no quarto e sentou-se, deixando-o no colo. Já havia um prato na mesa e o ruivo ajudou-o a comer a refeição morna. Ele ia perguntar se o ruivo não comeria alguma coisa, mas ele se levantou novamente carregando-o no braço e voltou a andar próximo as janelas naquele ritmo lento, ainda movendo uma mão em suas costas. Pode ver pelas janelas que o céu agora estava ficando roxo e azul escuro porque o sol estava se escondendo entre as nuvens que pareciam querer engolir a noite.

Eles ficaram assim mais algum tempo, G parando ocasionalmente para levá-lo ao banheiro ou fazê-lo beber um pouco de água ou leite. Quando o moreno já estava quase adormecido, sentiu um movimento um pouco mais brusco e abriu os olhos assustado, vendo que G estava acima dele.

-Está tudo bem. - fala o ruivo quando o aperto da redor do pescoço havia se intensificado, ele tinha a expressão cansada e triste e tantas coisas mais que não conseguia reconhecer - Eu não vou sair do seu lado, pode soltar.

Devagar, deixou as mãos caírem ao seu lado. O ruivo o acomodou na cama e puxou um lençol para que ficasse coberto antes de deitar a seu lado, mantendo uma mão sobre seu peito. Encara o ruivo com os olhos bem abertos e viu G suspirar. Ele se moveu para mais perto, deixando o braço ao seu redor e o rosto bem próximo do seu. Tsuna virou-se de lado no embraço e colocou uma das mãos no cabelo ruivo, enrolando-o nos seus dedinhos. G começou a murmurar uma música, mantendo uma mão sobre o mais novo. A mão não fazia peso, mas era grande se comparada a sua, quentinha e trazia um certo alento.

-Acredite, a tempestade vem. - G murmura em voz baixa - Tome cuidado meu bem, a tempestade vem.

-Que música é essa? - pergunta em voz baixa

-A música que meu pai cantava para mim quando ficava assustado. - respondeu ele 

_Ela vem furiosa, mas no olho estará salvo._

_Com a voz de trovão, ela sempre afasta o ruim._

_Acredite meu bem, a tempestade vem._

_Para limpar seu caminho ela vem._

_Você sabe meu bem, a tempestade vem._

G estava enrolando os dedos em seu cabelo também e cantava baixinho com os olhos fechados

_Mesmo um herói sabe que não se mexe com ela._

_A tempestade que não pode ser contida vem._

_Cuidado meu bem, a tempestade vem._

Tsuna não entendia bem a música, mas o tom de G estava conduzindo-o ao sono novamente. Em algum momento o ruivo havia começado a cantar em outra língua, que mais tarde descobriria ser seik. Mas aquilo não importava. Tudo que ele precisava no momento era de alguém ao seu lado, alguém _familiar_. Aproxima-se mais do ruivo, as mãozinhas se enrolando nos cabelos do mais velho num apelo para que ele não se afastasse e encosta a testa a curva do pescoço que agora parecia tão adaptada a ele. Quando seus olhos se recusaram a abrir novamente, pode sentir algo roçar contra sua testa, _um beijo de boa noite_.

-Vá dormir meu bem, a tempestade está aqui. - e como se houvesse ouvido a deixa da última rima, um trovão soou ao longe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Caelum, 13 anos antes** _

Como pai e avô ele já foi bombardeado de perguntas, seja por seus filhos, seja por seus netos, por coisas triviais ou não. Mas há perguntas que gostaria de nunca ter de ouvir ou responder.

A primeira pergunta havia sido inocente. A curiosidade de uma criança.

-Vovô, o que é bastardo? - os olhos de seu neto se moveram da peça que assistiam para os gentis de seu avô. Timoteo franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, mas então deu um sorriso fazendo seu bigode subir nos cantinhos.

-Não é nada com que você precise se preocupar Xanxus. - fala com carinho. O garoto, sentado no seu colo, aquiesceu e voltou a atenção para o palco do teatro quando os atores voltaram a subir no palco. Havia prometido que levaria seu neto para o teatro, era a história favorita dele em cena! Achou uma pena que nenhum dos outros pode se juntar a eles.

Manteve as mãos ao redor da cintura de Xanxus, que balançava ligeiramente as pernas e então congelava quando a luta interpretada ficava interessante. Trocou um olhar com Ricardo, que encarou o filho com preocupação antes de mover os olhos para o pai. Os olhos alaranjados de Ricardo tornaram-se para o filho novamente, tentando entender onde o garoto ouvira aquilo e não duvidou que tinha sido alguém do castelo. Os olhos de Xanxus ainda estavam grudados nos atores enquanto ele balançava devagar as pernas no colo do avô.

Infelizmente a alegria da peça durou apenas por mais um ato. Um soldado irrompeu pelo teatro e disse que o castelo estava em chamas. Ricardo pediu que esperasse enquanto ele ia verificar.

Nada. Fora isso o que encontrou quando finalmente haviam permitido sua passagem para o castelo horas depois. Xanxus segurou firmemente sua mão quando viu as paredes destruídas, queimadas e o monte de cinzas pelo chão. Procurou saber de seus filhos que haviam ficado para trás, mas nenhum deles escapou. Ricardo aproximou-se apontando para uma cabana improvisada e seguiu para lá, segurando firmemente a mão de seu neto. Giotto chorava, em completo desespero enquanto G tentava tranquiliza-lo. Tsuna estava numa maca improvisada em frente a ele, a respiração fraca e pálido como um cadáver. Xanxus correu para o lado de Tsuna, ajoelhando-se no chão e sacudiu os ombros dele para levantá-lo, mas ele não reagiu. Os médicos disseram que seu netinho não sobreviveria, seria um milagre se ele ainda estivesse vivo pela manhã.

Fizeram um enterro para sua família em uma semana, todo o país ficou em luto. Não há palavras que possam explicar a dor de um pai ao perder um filho, e ele havia perdido quatro filhos, três noras e cinco netos. Tsuna ainda estava inconsciente. Mas não era apenas isso que partia-lhe o coração, era a decisão que precisava fazer.

A segunda pergunta fora um apelo, um mínimo de esperança para escapar de um peso grande demais para ombros tão pequenos.

-Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso? - ele havia apertado as mãos no tecido da calça que usava, a cabeça estava baixa encarando as próprias mãos. Viu pelo canto dos olhos o ruivo mudar o apoio dos pés.

-É você ou Tsuna. - falou solenemente cruzando os dedos com um suspiro pesado. Seu netinho ainda não havia acordado e começava a perder peso, se não despertasse logo poderia morrer mesmo com aquela mistura que o jovem seika oferecia para tentar suprir as necessidades de seu corpo. Giotto mordeu o lábio com força.

-Eu entendo. - ele falou com resignação, ainda não o olhava nos olhos - Quando será a coroação?

-No fim do mês, quando o luto tiver acabado.

Giotto aquiesceu e saiu do escritório sem dizer uma palavra, seu amigo seika seguindo-o. Havia discutido o assunto com seu filho algumas horas mais tarde.

-Pai, tem certeza? - Ricardo pergunta descruzando os braços - Giotto ainda é jovem, poderia dar um tempo maior para que ele aprendesse suas novas obrigações.

-Eu sei, mas eu sou velho meu filho e não sei por quanto tempo esse coração vai aguentar. Precisamos de um novo rei. - o velho massageou o peito de leve. Ricardo aproximou-e segura as mãos do pai plantando um beijo suave na pele enrugada pelos anos.

-O senhor ainda viverá muito tempo, para ver seus bisnetos lembra? - o rosto do moreno estava mais suave e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Timoteo colocou uma mão no rosto do seu filho, afagando a pele com o dedão

-Fique ao lado dele Ricardo. Como ficou por Enrico e ficaria por Dante.

-É claro que ficarei pai.

Quão surpreso ficara quando, no dia seguinte, surgira uma empregada dizendo que Tsuna acordara. Ignorando completamente as requisições médicas, Timoteo saltou do sofá e correu (ao menos, tanto quanto possível para a sua idade e condições) para o quarto do neto. Encontrou-o ressonando nos braços de G. O ruivo explicou que Tsuna não se lembrava de nada sobre o incêndio e temeu que ele pudesse ter uma perda de memória devido ao choque. Seu medo se provou vão. No dia seguinte quando encontrara o ruivo no corredor com seu netinho seguindo-o de perto, como uma mãe pata e seu filhote, Tsuna encarou-o por um segundo antes de abrir um sorriso largo com os olhos marejados e correr para suas pernas gritando ‘Vovô!’. Lágrimas de alívio surgiram em seus olhos quando pegou o menino nos braços, tão mais leve que o normal, e abraçou-o. Ele estava bem, era um milagre. Timoteo agradeceu a toda divindade nos céus que trouxeram seu neto de volta de seu coma.

A terceira pergunta foi cautelosa, insegura.

-Vovô, por que o Giotto me odeia? - o velho que parou com o triangulo de madeira no ar, a meio caminho de uma torre que ambos construíram com blocos, e olhou para Tsuna que parara de construir a muralha do castelo de blocos.

-Ele não odeia você.

-Xan disse que não chegamos perto de pessoas que odiamos.

Suspirou mentalmente. Sabia que Giotto estava se afastando do primo e mesmo quando estavam próximos, ele agia como se o garoto fosse um estranho e não sua própria família. A verdade era que Giotto temia ser um ‘gatilho’ para as lembranças reprimidas de Tsuna da noite do incêndio e desde então havia mantido distância do pequeno. Timoteo esfrega os cabelos do garotinho com um sorriso gentil.

-Ele não odeia você Tsu, ele só está ocupado. É difícil ser rei e ele agora tem muitas tarefas para fazer.

Ele fez um ‘Oh’ e então começou a perguntar o que era um rei, porque era tão dificil ser um e que tarefas tinha de fazer. Timoteo explicou tudo da melhor maneira que podia para que o pequeno compreendesse, mas a pergunta de Tsuna ainda ressoava em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente. Talvez já tivesse passado da hora de falar com Giotto sobre isso, já se passaram quase três meses desde o incêndio e se havia alguma coisa que não gostava como patriarca era quando sua casa deixava de ser um lar.

Estava andando em direção ao quarto do neto mais tarde pretendendo falar sobre o assunto, mas alguém fora mais rápido que ele. A voz alterada fez com que apressasse o passo, mas parou no corredor quando o som começou a formar palavras.

-... ele tem três anos Gio e você é a única família que resta a ele! É melhor parar de agir como uma vadia e começar a agir como família ou eu juro pelos meus ancestrais que eu mesmo vou tirar ele de você e você não o verá novamente!

Ouve passos pesados e uma porta abre e fecha com violência, com G saindo de um quarto com algumas veias saltando do pescoço. O ruivo viu ele no meio do corredor e simplesmente deu as costas. Nem precisava pensar muito quando ele seguiu em frente e abriu outra porta bem adiante para saber que o ruivo fora para o quarto de Tsuna. Deu um suspiro balançando a cabeça, esse garoto devia aprender a ser mais sutil. Entrou no quarto de Giotto, batendo na porta uma vez. Ele estava sentado num canto do quarto, abraçando os joelhos e balançava o corpo para frente e para trás.

-Giotto. - chamou, e sentou-se ao lado do neto ouvindo seus joelhos fazerem um baixo ‘crec’ com o movimento - Ah, estou ficando velho. - fala com um suspiro, mas nem assim o loiro levantou os olhos. Colocou a mão sobre a juba dourada, massageando o cabelo com os dedos - Qual o problema meu filho?

-Não sou bom o suficiente. - veio a resposta abafada e viu que ele tentava se encolher ainda mais - Não sou um rei bom o suficiente, não sou um primo bom o suficiente... Não sou um filho bom o suficiente. - a última frase veio com um soluço.

-Não é verdade Gio.

-Se eu só tivesse chegado mais cedo, talvez o papai… - ele soluçou novamente - Talvez eu pudesse ter tirado todos de lá. - as mãos dele se apertaram em punhos - Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito por ter brigado com ele, se eu soubesse que era a última vez eu não teria dito aquilo.

-Tenho certeza que ele não estava com raiva de você. - fala com convicção e segura as mãos do neto, abrindo-as para evitar que ele machucasse-as e vê que havia uma conchinha alaranjada. Giotto levantou a cabeça, os olhos marejados - E tenho ainda mais certeza que ele não gostaria que se culpasse pelo que aconteceu. Mas seu amigo tem razão ao dizer que você não devia continuar se afastando de sua família. Tsuna e Xanxus ainda são muito novos, mas ele entendem que há algo de errado.

-Não sei se consigo vovô. Não sou bom com crianças.

Timoteo riu baixinho ganhando um olhar curioso do neto.

-Gio, o que você mais lembra de Dante?

-Dante? - o loiro franziu as sobrancelhas - Ele tomava conta de mim, passamos muito tempo juntos.

-Quando você tinha a idade de Tsuna, acho que Dante era um pouco mais novo que você agora e eu pedi a ele que tomasse conta de você e sabe o que ele me disse? ‘Não posso vovô, não sou bom com crianças’. - Giotto arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e Timoteo riu - Então eu posso dizer a você o mesmo que disse a ele. - afastou ligeiramente a franja de Giotto para o lado - Só fique perto dele, seu primo é quem vai dizer o que vocês fazem, você só tem de evitar que ele se machuque ou fique muito sujo. Pode tentar isso?

Giotto mordeu o lábio, mas confirmou com um aceno.

-Ótimo. Eu soube de um festival de bolos na cidadela, porque não leva seus primos lá?

-Eh?! Mas, mas eu tenho trabalho amanhã e tio Ricardo disse que eu não devia deixar os papeis acumularem.

-Você tem que dar uma pausa de tanto trabalho de vez em quando. Quando foi a última vez que saiu com seus primos ou mesmo com G? - Giotto olha para o lado com um bico e riu esfregando os cabelos do neto - Vá se divertir um pouco e quando voltar pode terminar seu trabalho.

Ficou muito feliz quando no dia seguinte, apesar de ainda um pouco inseguro Giotto chamou Tsuna e Xanxus para o festival e ambos ficaram radiantes de alegria. Nanami, a nova responsável por Tsuna, acompanhou a ele, G, Giotto e Xanxus para o festival caso o jovem rei precisasse de uma mãozinha. E foi com grande surpresa que, horas depois quando eles voltaram, viu Tsuna e Xanxus correndo e pulando por aí completamente elétricos. Nanami explicou que os príncipes se empolgaram muito com a mostra de bolo e comeram, cada um, dois bolos de chocolate inteiros além do que já tinham comido antes. Eles ficaram acordados toda aquela noite e até a noite do dia seguinte e Giotto insistiu em ficar olhando os dois, já que ele fora desleixado permitindo que isso acontecesse.

Entrou no quarto e riu para si mesmo. Xanxus estava com as pernas e braços estirados ocupando boa parte da cama, Giotto estava deitado de lado, ainda usando as roupas do dia anterior porque os dois não deram a ele tempo para trocar, e Tsuna estava entre eles, dormindo junto de Giotto, com uma mão sobre o rosto do primo enquanto o loiro tinha o braço estirado por cima do menor e a mão por cima da de Xanxus. Timoteo deu um suspiro mais contente vendo os três adormecidos. Era bom ver que eles haviam se tornado próximos novamente, eles precisariam um do outro para manter-se firmes quando tempos ruins assolassem-nos novamente.

Afinal, era para isso que servia a família.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tempesta, 12 anos antes**

Pietro estava tendo pesadelos e para alguém que ainda faria 6 anos, ter pesadelos era tão assustador quanto ficar sozinho. E nos pesadelos ele estava sozinho! Por isso eram ainda mais assustadores! Esfregou os olhos, cansado, parando para bocejar próximo ao escritório do pai. Mesmo seus breves cochilos a tarde eram tumultuados por sonhos confusos e nunca se sentia bem o suficiente para brincar. E a moça que cuidava dele não podia mais continuar com ele. Foi isso que seu pai disse.

Ela era muito boazinha, sempre estava com ele e cuidava dele. Quando tinha pesadelos ela cantava uma música com palavras engraçadas que ele desconhecia, mas que ficavam tão lindas na voz dela que nem queria dormir só pra ouvir ela cantar. Mas não era nada comparado as músicas que ela tocava no piano. Tinha pedido a ela que o ensinasse e ele já havia decorado parte de ‘brilha, brilha estrelinha’ para mostrar a ela. Mas na última vez que a viu, ela estava deitada na cama, suando muito e havia estendido a mão para ele, chamando-o por um nome naquela língua engraçada. Seu pai disse que ela tinha perdido o bebê e ele era parecido com ele então a moça cuidava dele como se fosse o filho dela e seu pai deixava por ter pena dela.

O pequeno aproximou-se do escritório do pai e entrou sem bater na porta. Seu pai nunca se importava, até porque se tivesse alguma reunião importante ele deixaria trancada. Mas havia alguém com seu pai, e muito irritado se as vozes quase gritando que ouviu antes de entrar eram alguma dica. Um ruivo olhou para ele, os olhos avermelhados suavizaram ao vê-lo. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado reconhecendo-o. Era amigo do rei, já tinha visto eles juntos, especialmente quando ia brincar com outras crianças.

-Pietro, vá ficar com sua mãe. - a voz de seu pai foi bem firme.

-Pietro? - o ruivo sibilou - Esse não é o nome dele!

-Papai? - perguntou olhando para o homem com medo pela expressão do outro, mesmo que a raiva não fosse para ele.

-Pietro, vai!

-Ele não vai ficar com você. - o ruivo aproximou-se dele e Pietro correu para seu pai, escondendo-se atrás do homem maior. Apesar que o ruivo era tão alto quanto seu pai - Você está mentindo para ele!

-Você não vai encostar um dedo nele! É meu filho! Meu único herdeiro!

-E quanto a sua filha?!

-Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela não vale nada sem um bom casamento. - o ruivo fez uma cara muito feia ao ouvir isso e achou que ele bateria no seu pai - Ele é MEU filho. Você não pode e nem irá levá-lo.

-E como planeja explicar isso? Vai deixá-lo ser desprezado toda a vida quando eu posso levá-lo a um lugar melhor com pessoas que realmente o amem?

-JÁ CHEGA! - seu pai estava vermelho de raiva - Você não é bem vindo em minha casa ou próximo de minha família novamente! E nem mesmo o rei Giotto vai mudar isso!

Achou que o ruivo fosse mesmo bater em seu pai, ele tinha tanta raiva! Mas então ele o viu, encolhendo-se atrás de seu pai, mas ainda assim curioso demais observando-o. O rosto dele suavizou-se, ele deu as costas e saiu batendo a porta.

-O que ele queria papai?

-Nada Pietro. - seu pai passou a mão por seus cabelos com um suspiro e tentou dar um sorriso para acalmá-lo depois da confusão - Vá brincar com sua irmã.

Segurou a mão dele fazendo um biquinho e seu pai apenas rolou os olhos mas foi com ele para a sala de brinquedos. Bianchi já estava lá com mamãe, elas brincavam com bonecas. Mamãe não o pegava tanto no colo quanto Bianchi, ela dizia que era porque ele era menino, mas não se importava porque todos brincavam juntos e era divertido.

Naquela noite, ele não queria dormir porque estava com medo de ter pesadelos de novo. Mas seu pai havia dito que ele devia ficar no quarto e enfrentar seus medos porque já estava grandinho então ficou encarando seu teto, pintado com dezenas de estrelas. Deu um bocejo, e dormiu por alguns instantes até que um barulho fez com que virasse a cabeça vendo alguém entrar em seu quarto.

Sentou-se na cama, vendo o estranho entrar pela janela e então aproximar-se. Ele usava uma roupa branca, tanto calça como a blusa de manga comprida, um grande arco de osso as suas costas com uma aljava cheia ao seu lado. Um cachecol vermelho escuro ao redor de seu pescoço balançou levemente com a brisa noturna e havia uma máscara sobre seu rosto. Seu pai havia ensinado-o a gritar caso alguém desconhecido chegasse muito perto dele, mas o que o impediu foram os cabelos do invasor, tão prateados, com a luz da lua reluzindo neles. Nem parecia real.

-Quem é você? - perguntou admirado vendo a figura aproximar-se, os movimentos tão graciosos quanto os de um gato. - Você é… um anjo?

Ele riu, agachando-se ao lado da cama e estendeu a mão tocando na máscara prateado. Estava gelada como o vento que entrou pela janela.

-Não criança. Mas sou seu guardião. - a voz era suave, mas firme

-Como um anjo da guarda? - ele riu novamente e moveu uma mão por seus cabelos, afastando-os de seu rosto

-Pode me considerar assim se quiser. - será que a máscara estava sorrindo? Achava que ele estava sorrindo - Sou Hayato.

-Eu sou Pietro. - o homem balançou a cabeça.

-Não criança, você não é.

-Hã? - ele inclinou a cabeça sem entender.

-Seu nome não é Pietro. Sabe porque? - o menino balançou a cabeça - Por causa de seus cabelos.

Pietro colocou uma mão no seu cabelo preocupado. Sabia que as pessoas apontavam por eles serem prateados, as crianças o chamavam de velho por causa da cor.

-Seu nome de verdade é Hayato. É o nome que sua mãe te deu por minha causa.

-Você é importante? - seu pai sempre dizia que tudo tinha um motivo bem importante, ele era chamado de Pietro por causa de seu avô que era um homem importante.

-Sim. Deixe-me te contar uma história. - ele afagou seus cabelos e aliado ao sono aquilo o fez relaxar o suficiente para abraçar-se a um travesseiro para apoiar a cabeça, apesar de observar o homem com interesse - A muito, muito tempo atrás eu tinha alguém especial. O nome dela era Lavina.

-Ela era uma princesa?

-Para mim ela era mais que isso. Ela era minha filha. E um dia eu me perdi dela e procurei em todos os lugares por muito tempo. Por muitos anos eu não a vi e quando a encontrei ela não era mais uma menininha pequena, mas uma mulher muito linda. E sabe como a encontrei? - balançou a cabeça, ele continuou devagar, contando a história como se quisesse que cada detalhe fosse gravado - Por causa do cabelo. O cabelo dela era feito de luar, como o meu.

A história era longa, mas não menos interessante. O anjo contou que ela estava escondida numa vila bem pequena e homens maus queriam levar ela embora e que ele a protegeu naquele dia. E como ela havia se tornado uma moça muito linda também, deixou que ela casasse com um rapaz que a amava, mas ele sempre cuidou dela. Ele contou que sempre que a vila estava em perigo ele os protegia para salvar a família da Lavina.

-É uma tradição que todas as crianças que nasciam com cabelos assim. - ele moveu as mãos por seu cabelo - Eram chamados por nossos nomes e assim eu as protegeria sempre. As meninas de Lavina e os meninos de Hayato.

-Mas meu papai me chama de Pietro.

-Seu pai não entende as histórias criança. Ele não vê a importância de passar isso a frente. - o anjo colocou a mão sobre sua bochecha - Ele não entende que você não deve se afastar de seus pais de verdade.

-Mas eu tenho pais de verdade.

-Não assim pequeno. - a voz era suave agora, tão suave, implorando - O nome de sua mãe era Lavina. Aqui a chamavam de Helen. Lembra dela? A mulher com cabelo de luar.

Claro que lembrava, ela era sua babá, a moça que tocava piano para ele e Bianchi. Confirmou com um aceno.

-Ela era sua mamãe e morreu porque ela ficou muito doente. Mas assim como eu cuidei de Lavina eu cuidarei de você.

-Mas minha mamãe é Marie. - começou a falar, mas o anjo colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Um dia, quando for maior, você vai entender. Ela não é sua mamãe e nem quer ser.

Sua mamãe não queria ser sua mamãe? Como assim? Não fazia sentido para ele e não estava gostando da conversa. Felizmente, o anjo percebeu pelo seu rosto e voltou a acariciar seus cabelos com gentileza.

-Não se preocupe agora. Saiba que eu estarei com você, sempre estarei olhando por você. Serei seu guardião. Ou anjo da guarda, como preferir. - ele riu baixinho para si mesmo.

O anjo murmurou uma canção familiar, a mesma que a moça Lavina cantava, e junto com o afago, seu sono voltou com toda a força. Ele ficou observando o anjo até pegar no sono, e ele continuava cantando músicas naquela língua engraçada. Não tinha uma voz tão bonita quanto a da moça, mas a música soava tão bonita. Desde que ficara sem sua babá, aquela foi a primeira boa noite de sono que Pietro tinha, mas mesmo que acordasse, ele ainda veria o anjo lá porque ele ficou com ele até pouco antes do amanhecer.

Quando acordou no outro dia, não havia ninguém com ele no quarto. Mas ainda assim levantou-se num pulo e foi até o quarto dos pais e contou a eles sobre o anjo de branco que vira, que ele contou uma história sobre a princesa Lavina. Sua mãe tinha o rosto com surpresa quando contou o nome da princesa e como Hayato havia salvado ela e imaginou que ela devia ter gostado tanto da história quanto ele.

-Foi só um sonho Pietro. - foi a resposta de seu pai.

-Mas o anjo…

-Só um sonho. - ele enfatizou e o pequeno olhou para a mãe esperando ganhar dela algum apoio. Não teve nenhum.

A medida que os anos passavam, a história do anjo ficava cada vez mais longe de sua mente. Ele e Bianchi começaram a ter aulas, ele mostrou um grande talento para o piano e para os números por achá-los parecidos (o que sempre foi um grande mistério para sua irmã que não via nada em comum entre as duas coisas).

Estava com oito anos quando recebeu uma carta. Estava sobre o criado mudo, dobrada ao meio num papel amarelado com seu nome escrito e embaixo de uma pequena estatueta. A base era do tamanho de sua palma, mas o homem talhado em madeira, apesar de não estar pintado, havia sido feito com muito esmero. Ele posava com uma perna sobre uma rocha, uma das mãos para trás como se quisesse pegar o arco e na outra uma máscara, deixando o rosto a vista. Era o anjo que vira! Do tamanho de um dos bonequinhos soldados que seu pai havia lhe dado. Com um grande sorriso, havia segurado o bonequinho e pego a carta. Ler era fácil para ele, devorava todos os livros que tinha ao alcance, mas a carta foi escrita com palavras bem simples.

Querida criança

Você ainda é muito novo, mas sei que já é mais esperto que muitos até mais velhos.Seu nome verdadeiro é Hayato Gokudera. Pergunte a seus pais sobre quem é Lavina. A estátua é para provar que não me esqueci de você e espero que não tenha esquecido de mim ou de quem você é.

Sempre o protegendo, seu guardião.

Havia corrido para sua mãe, ela estava bordando na sala em que costumavam praticar piano, e com um grande sorriso, segurando o bonequinho em uma mãos e a carta noutra, aproximou-se da mãe (porque agora ela acreditaria nele e no que o anjo falou!) e perguntou a ela quem era Lavina. Talvez tivesse outra parte da história, uma que a mãe contaria para ele! Já fazia tanto tempo que ela não lia histórias para ele.

-Não me pergunte sobre isso Pietro. - ela falou, entre dentes trincados. Pietro sabia que tinha que ser mais teimoso quando queria alguma coisa para que conseguisse.

-Mas eu preciso saber! - falou com um biquinho que esperava que convencesse a mãe. O que ganhou foi um tapa no rosto que o fez cair sentado devido a força.

-Bastardo! - ela levantou-se, jogando o bordado de lado no sofá - Eu sempre soube que esse seu sangue nojento iria aflorar.

O menino estava tão surpreso pelas palavras e magoado pelo tom de voz que saiu, preferindo esconder-se em seu quarto para que não visse suas lágrimas. Só havia feito uma pergunta, sobre uma história, porque sua mãe ficou tão brava? Havia ido para o quarto e chorando por algum tempo, magoado pelo jeito que ela falou. A palavra soou tão feia quando ela falou, tão ruim! Ele não era ruim!

Quando acalmou-se o suficiente, foi até a cozinha para pedir um pouco de água.

-Pobre rapaz. - ouviu uma das empregadas falarem - A senhora o chamou de bastardo. Ouvi ele chorando no quarto. - Pietro travou junto a porta, ainda tinha o pequeno anjo de madeira nas mãos.

-Coitado. É um rapaz adorável, é verdade que a mãe dele é seika?

-Sim, o senhor começou um caso com ela bem antes dele e da senhora terem a Bianchi. A senhora ficou muito irritada quando ele a trouxe para morar aqui.

-Eu lembro. A pobrezinha sofria com o tratamento da senhora.

-Não me surpreende. - outra falou - Envolver-se com um homem casado, por favor né. - Pietro apertou o anjinho nas mãos - Ela sabia no que estava se metendo. Não é a toa que ela engravidou do Pietro e mesmo que o senhor o assuma como herdeiro, a senhora nunca iria aceitar. Ele é igual a ela! Cabelo prata, tão desbotado quanto qualquer seika.

Não. Não podia ser verdade. Pietro saiu correndo, para bem longe dali. Podia não ser muito rápido, mas era inteligente o suficiente para escapar dos guardas e sair correndo. Só deixou que suas pernas o levassem em meio as ruas da cidade. Estavam organizando um festival que aconteceria mais tarde, a movimentação de pessoas ajudou para que ele se perdesse dos guardas. Correu com tudo o que podia e quando não conseguiu mais correr, sentou-se num canto e chorou.

Era verdade. O anjo não tinha mentido, sua mãe não era sua mãe de verdade. Havia segurado o anjinho de madeira com mais força entre as mãos.

-Menino? - uma voz masculina muito próxima fez com que levantasse os olhos assustado.

Havia um homem a sua frente, cabelos escuros com uma roupa grossa e uma pele de lobo sobre os ombros, a cabeça do lobo tinha âmbar no lugar dos olhos e isso o assustou mais que o fato que um estranho o estava observando. Seu pai sempre disse que ele devia ficar longe de estranhos e até evitar falar com eles, mas nem notou o homem aproximar-se.

-Está tudo bem? - ele agachou-se para ficar da altura de seus olhos

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Jarel Milano. - ele fala com um sorriso tranquilo - Você não devia se afastar dos seus pais, pequeno Hayato.

O menino piscou uma vez, reconhecendo o nome, e isso fez com que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas novamente. Ele conhecia o anjo também? Mostrou a pequena estátua ao homem e ele sorriu.

-Ah, você tem um guardião também. - ele sorriu - Hayato sempre protege os que ama.

-Você conhece a história também?

-Mas é claro. Sou seika também. - ele bateu na pele de lobo - Da tribo Milano, os maiores guardiões da chuvas. - Pietro imaginou um monte de anjinhos no céu segurando a chuva, e devia ter uma cara confusa porque o homem riu de sua expressão. - Não conhece as ilhas?

-Não. - na verdade, não conhecia muito além do local onde morava. E não sentia vontade de voltar para lá e então a ideia veio como um estalo - Eu posso ir com você?

-Mas e seus pais? - ele franziu o cenho e Pietro olhou para o chão.

-Minha mãe morreu. - ele puxou o anjinho mais para perto - Não sei se meu pai me quer por perto. - aproximou-se do homem, pelo lado direito (a cabeça do lobo no lado esquerdo ainda o assustava um pouco) - Por favor, me leve com você. Eu não quero ficar aqui.

O homem passou a mão por seus cabelos com afeto e aquele gesto valeu mais para ele do que qualquer palavra. Foi como se alguém tivesse aberto as portas da barragem e tudo fluiu, todas as lembranças de como sua mãe não o queria por perto e nem o tratava com tanto carinho como Bianchi. Ele abraçou o homem maior, que sentou-se no chão puxando-o para o colo e chorou mais lá, falando a ele o que havia na carta.

-Eu não quero voltar. - falou entre soluços - Eu não quero que ela me chame de nomes feios de novo.

-Ah pequeno. - ele continuava afagando sua cabeça - Eu não posso tirá-lo do seu pai.

-Mas… - passou uma mão pelo nariz - Mas eu…

-Eu prometo quando você estiver maior de idade, eu mesmo te levarei a Seik. Vou te ajudar a encontrar sua família lá e mesmo que não queira ficar com eles, pode vir morar comigo. - olhou o homem com surpresa.

-Mesmo?

-Sim, mas só quando estiver grande. Com dezessete no mínimo. - parecia tão longe, queria ir agora! Fungou novamente e o homem enxugou suas lágrimas - Um seika nunca quebra suas promessas. Eu irei levar você. - ele estendeu a mão direita e Pietro apertou-a, como tantas vezes viu seu pai fazer, mas o homem apenas riu e subiu sua mão para que estivesse próxima ao cotovelo dele - Assim é que se faz uma promessa. Você tem minha palavra, juro por minhas chamas e por minha tribo, que irei levá-lo às ilhas.

-Tá bem. Eu juro… - encarou o homem - Por minhas chamas e tribo? - o tom saiu como uma pergunta, mas o homem confirmou - Que eu vou esperar até ser maior.

Jarel o levou no braço até o festival, havia comprado amendoins torrados para ele. Dava para ver a movimentação dos guardas de seu pai procurando por ele e o mais velho notou seu olhar.

-Estão procurando por você? - confirmou com um aceno e o homem colocou-o no chão - Até depois pequeno Hayato

-Até. - respondeu. Um dos guardas viu o seika agachado próximo a ele e puxou o homem bruscamente para trás

-Você, selvagem! Fique longe dele!

Outros guardas apareceram, um deles tomando-o nos braços e levando-o para longe ignorando completamente seus protestos. Viu os homens afastarem o seika a empurrões bruscos, usando violência exagerada apesar dele estar indo de boa vontade. Seu pai estava em casa e o guarda deixara-o no escritório.

-Pietro! O que você estava pensando? - o homem segurou-o pelos ombros.

-Meu nome não é Pietro. É Hayato! - ele afrouxou o aperto por surpresa e deu alguns passos atrás - Hayato Gokudera! É o nome que minha mãe me deu! Eu sou um seika! Minha mãe era Lavina! - ele mal percebeu que estava gritando até ver a expressão surpresa do seu pai - E você nunca mais vai me enganar!

Dito isso, o rapaz, muito decidido para seus oito anos, deu meia volta e saiu do escritório. O pai achou que isso era culpa de algum dos empregados, porque não havia nada que revelasse o caso que ele tivera com a jovem pianista seika. Ele mesmo havia checado e até destruído as cartas que tinha quando começaram a se relacionar.

O que o homem imaginou que fosse uma pequena fase de rebeldia por descobrir a verdade se tornou uma grande dor de cabeça para o senhor Oleander. Seu filho, que sempre foi motivo de orgulho pela grande inteligência, provava que a cada dia ela crescia junto com a teimosia. O rapaz recusava-se a ser parte de sua família de novo, recusava-se a pelo menos ouvi-lo e tentar uma reconciliação. Ele havia rejeitado completamente Marie com o passar dos anos (um sentimento recíproco agora que a mulher não precisava mais disfarçar) e só não rejeitava Bianchi… Bom, nem ele mesmo sabia dizer o porque.

Hayato Gokudera não era Pietro Oleander. Assim que seu menininho descobriu quem era e de onde viera, ele mudou completamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Ele era uma criança precoce. Desde muito novo já demonstrara muita habilidade e um habilidoso hitman o estava ensinando. O aluno supera o mestre, resume o que aconteceu. Com 16, Renato já tinha um bom nome e fama suficiente para ser contratado por pessoas que o pagariam muito bem. Mas ser convidado pela rainha era uma novidade.

Havia se vestido propriamente para a ocasião, com um terno e gravata, mesmo os cabelos arrepiados estavam bem organizados (não que os deixasse bagunçados, mas eles tinham uma tendencia de ficar para cima que era anormal). Encarava Sephira com cautela quando a mulher entrou na sala. Como sempre foi bem educado, fez uma reverência.

-Hitman certo? – ela encarava-o com um pequeno sorriso, havia algo nos olhos dela, como se ela conhecesse ele mais que ele mesmo. Mas antes que ele respondesse ela continuou – Soube que você tem muitos talentos e gostaria de dar-lhe uma missão bem específica. – ela pausou por um segundo encarando-o profundamente – Quero que proteja minha filha. Estamos numa situação muito difícil no momento. O futuro depende dela. É melhor fazê-la feliz.

[...]

A princesa era exatamente um clone da mãe com 16 anos. Com cabelos negros no mesmo corte que vira a matriarca usar, e olhos azuis idênticos a princesa deu-lhe um sorriso agradável.

-Olá. Meu nome é Luce. Qual seu nome?

-Sou um hitman, é tudo o que precisa saber.

[...]

Basicamente fora contratado para ser a companhia da princesa. Muitos guardas a deixavam incomodada e ela estava limitada ao terreno do castelo apenas com ele, mas ela parecia feliz o suficiente com isso. Ela tentava puxar assunto, mas sempre dava respostas curtas para evitar continuar conversando. Não podia se envolver até porque seu contrato não tinha uma data limite. Ganhava muito bem por dia, obrigado, mas não ter ideia de quanto mais teria de aguentar era incomodo. Não havia nenhuma emoção, então sua única opção era ouvi-la falar.

-Hitman-san, você gosta de flores?

-Não.

-E do que gosta?

-Livros.

-De que tipo?

-Antigos. – ela deu um suspiro, colocando a coroa de flores que fazia no colo e olhando por sobre o ombro onde o rapaz estava encostado numa árvore. A morena balançou a cabeça e voltou a concentrar-se na coroa, pegando mais uma flor para fechar o círculo.

-Não há assunto tão velho que não possa ser dito algo de novo sobre ele.

O jovem hitman encarou-a arqueando uma sobrancelha com a citação de Dotoiévski e riu em voz baixa para si mesmo. Tinha que admitir que ela podia vencer qualquer um no cansaço, não queria dizer que ela tinha conseguido, mas que considerava a tentativa. A morena deu dois tapinha no gramado ao seu lado e sentou-se do outro lado das flores mantendo uma distância entre eles.

-Por que você tenta tanto?

-Eu realmente acredito no que Dotoiévski disse que conhecemos um homem pelo seu riso. E eu gosto do jeito que você ri hitman-san. – ela mesma lançou um de seus sorrisos doces antes de voltar a focar na sua coroa de flores; ajeitou a última e estende-a para o rapaz – Para você, imagino que não tenha flores no seu quarto já que não aceita que ninguém entre para limpar

-É a primeira vez que recebo flores de uma moça em vez de dá-las. – ele aceita com um sorriso de canto.

Ela apenas riu antes de pegar outras flores e recomeçar outra coroa.

[...]

Havia se acostumado com a companhia de Luce. Haviam se tornado amigos (contra o protocolo, mas esse mesmo protocolo falava sobre ter bons contatos, então estava de consciência limpa). Diziam que era preciso tempo e conversa para conhecer outra pessoa, mas ele era a única companhia dela o dia inteiro então eles conversavam bastante. Pode-se dizer que tinham uma boa confiança um no outro. (Luce o considerava um amigo, ele não sabia bem se podia considerá-la da mesma forma pela diferença social)

-Hitman-san? – ela havia se inclinado contra o parapeito da sacada, observando o por do sol com a vista privilegiada do lago junto ao castelo – Você já se apaixonou?

-Uma vez. – ele respondeu sinceramente.

-É tão bom como fala nos livros?

-Não. É melhor. Mas é pior também.

-Entendo.

-Por que pergunta? – o hitman encarou-a com curiosidade, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada; ela deu um suspiro triste

-Realeza dificilmente casa por amor. Nosso interesse e amor devem ser ao nosso país e povo. – ela baixa um pouco o olhar – As vezes eu gostaria de ser uma pessoa comum com problemas comuns, de trabalhar e ganhar pelo que eu fiz, de encontrar um bom homem algum dia e me casar e só me preocupar em cuidar das crianças – ela encarou-o, o olhar parecia muito mais velho que a idade dela – Você não gostaria de ter uma vida assim hitman-san? Um lugar para onde voltar depois de um dia longo?

-Talvez. – deu de ombros – Tive uma casa uma vez, mas não era muito boa. Todos me odiavam.

-Eu não te odiaria. – ela acertou o braço dele de leve com o cotovelo

-Seria muito bom se você estivesse lá. – ele retribuiu o gesto ganhando um risinho dela – Renato.

-Hã? – ela inclinou levemente a cabeça

-Meu nome é Renato.

Ela deu o sorriso mais lindo que já vira em toda sua vida.

-É um nome muito bonito. E combina com você. – seu rosto ganhou um leve tom rosado (ele negaria _eternamente_ , mas Luce dizia que sempre lembraria daquela expressão) – Então, Renato, posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro. – ele franziu levemente a sobrancelha com o pedido súbito e dessa vez, foi ela quem corou.

-Será que você poderia me dar um beijo? – ele encarou-a com surpresa e ela ficou ainda mais envergonhada – É só que... – ela puxa uma madeixa para trás da orelha olhando para baixo – Bom, eu quero que ao menos meu primeiro beijo seja de alguém que escolhi porque gosto não por obrigação.

-Tudo bem.

Os segundos pareceram durar uma eternidade enquanto eles se encaravam. Renato segura delicadamente o queixo de Luce inclinando a cabeça dela e encosta os lábios aos dela num beijo breve, mas ao contrário do que esperava ela não fechou os olhos. Azul e negro se encararam por um segundo e então se afastou. Luce colocou a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios com um pequeno sorriso no rosto corado.

-Obrigado Renato.

[...]

-Eu vou casar. – Luce declarou um dia.

Renato a encarou da porta, mantendo o rosto imparcial. Havia ficado pouco afastado enquanto a rainha tinha uma reunião com a filha e só muito depois que a princesa voltara a seu quarto na torre é que o hitman soube que ela subiu e foi procurá-lá. Luce segurava a porta e deu um pequeno sorriso. O que não o convenceu daquele rosto sereno e sorriso calmo foi ver a manga do vestido úmida.

-Você não precisa fingir. - o rapaz entra no quarto e Luce encosta a porta - Se estivesse tão feliz assim, não estaria chorando.

A máscara que a morena estivera usando caiu e o rosto dela se contorceu com o choro. Ela sentou-se na cama colocando as mãos no rosto. Renato puxou a cadeira que normalmente ocupava para a frente dela, mantendo um espaço entre ele e a princesa para o caso de alguém entrar ou da porta abrir já que Luce nunca trancava ( _seria indecente uma princesa sozinha no quarto com um rapaz,_ ela dissera e como prova sempre havia alguém de guarda ou passando que entreabria a porta para ver como ela estava)

-Com quem? - perguntou em voz baixa

-O patriarca da família Gesso. - ela esfrega os olhos com a manga do vestido - Ele é mais velho, tem 50 anos.

-Mais velho ou idoso? - o rapaz franziu o cenho e ouviu a porta entreabrir

-Não faz diferença. - ela tentou novamente dar aquele sorriso calmo, mas foi em vão - Eu não tenho outra escolha - ela o encarou, os olhos azuis pareceram mais brilhantes pelas lágrimas - Parece que você não vai precisar ficar muito mais tempo hitman-san.

Renato encarou-a com um misto de sentimentos. Mas havia algo maior, algo impulsionando seus pensamentos, algo que não queria se afastar da morena. Pegando um dos cadernos de anotação que a morena deixou na mesa de estudo, o hitman escreveu uma frase no papel mostrando a moça.

_Fuja daqui._

Vendo o olhar de confusão, mas principalmente de medo da moça, ele escreveu outra palavra embaixo.

_Comigo._

E por um momento, os olhos de Luce mudaram de cor assumindo o tom alaranjado. Contou cinco segundos até voltarem a cor normal. Não havia mais medo ou confusão, só determinação nos olhos azuis. Ela acenou confirmando.

[...]

O plano parecia mais fácil nos planos do que na vida real. O que havia dado nele para tentar tirar a princesa da porcaria da torre onde ficava seu quarto? Parecia um conto de fadas que sairia pela culatra.

Renato abriu a janela vendo que os guardas estavam circulando e depois de passarem, o rapaz jogou uma corda amarrando-a na sacada.

-Pronta? - perguntou e ela confirmou com um aceno, segurando firmemente a bolsa que carregava.

Eles entraram no guarda roupa e esperaram. No meio daquele tule e seda pode ouvir quando os guardas gritaram do lado de fora e depois quando dois entraram arrombamento a porta trancada. Esperaram cerca de 10 minutos antes de sair do guarda roupa e correrem porta afora. A distração funcionara e os guardas agora percorriam o terreno do castelo procurando pela princesa, sem saber que ela corria bem no meio dos corredores.

Renato segurou a mão de Luce, parando antes de chegar a uma esquina, olhando o corredor. Não havia ninguém. Apertou a mão de Luce mais uma vez antes de correr por outro corredor. Foi tudo bem, nada para atrapalhar até aquele momento. Seguiram para o que seria a saída deles: a cozinha. Iriam pular numa carroça de mantimentos que sairia dali alguns minutos enquanto os guardas procuravam a princesa fugindo a pé na direção contrária.

Ao menos, era o plano até que eles encontraram a rainha.

Renato travou com olhos arregalados. A rainha estava bem em frente a sua saída, encarando-os como se já soubesse todo o plano desde o início.

 _Droga_ , pensou irritado. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. Se matasse a rainha, seria um fugitivo e caso conseguissem sair Luce o odiaria, mas se a rainha chamasse os guardas seria morto por tentar sequestrar a princesa e Luce ficaria fadada a se casar. _O que fazer?_

-Creio que esqueceram isso - ela jogou para o rapaz um colar de ouro e vendo-o de perto pode reconhecer a raposa em alto relevo com um ônix no lugar do olho.

-Mamãe. - Luce soltou a mão de Renato encarando a mulher a sua frente.

-Você tem certeza filha?

-Absoluta.

Sephira apenas deu um suspiro triste. Aproxima-se da filha puxando o cabelo dela para trás.

-Nosso futuro depende de você.

Luce apenas concordou segurando a mão da rainha por um segundo antes de voltar e buscar um Renato, ainda estático e confuso, puxando-o pela mão em direção a porta.

-Garoto - eles param quando a rainha falou - Quando precisarem, basta apresentar este colar a qualquer Nero e terão apoio imediato. - ela coloca um fedora sobre os cabelos arrepiados do rapaz - Melhor cobrir o rosto.

-Obrigado majestade.

-Espero que lembre o que lhe pedi sobre minha filha. - e dizendo isso a mulher virou-se e andou de volta para o quarto, um de seus guardas pessoais de uniforme negro seguindo-a.

Renato deu um sorriso, lembrando-se da última frase que a rainha falara quando lhe contratou.

_É melhor fazê-la feliz._

[...]

Apesar da facilidade e da (estranha) resignação da rainha, Renato ainda se manteve por perto só para o caso da princesa perceber que não aguentaria.

Era difícil, sabia que devia ser. Sair do meio do conforto de uma vida de princesa, do meio da família e das pessoas que conhecia para uma vida muito mais simples, sem nenhum luxo ou conforto imediato. Bom, não a culpava se ela mudasse de ideia.

Mas ela não mudou. Ela continuou com ele, ajudando em tudo que podia. Depois de duas semanas eles conseguiram sair do país.

-Renato.

-Hum?

-Agora eu sou uma plebeia certo? - ela tinha um grande sorriso e não pode evitar um sorriso de sua parte.

-Agora sim.

-Então eu posso ir a festivais das cidades? E também comer nesses lugares?

-Pode.

Ela estava simplesmente maravilhada. Parecia que mesmo as coisas mais simples a encantavam. Não podia conter o riso a medida que as perguntas continuavam, ela já devia estar perguntando a uns cinco minutos enquanto andavam na estrada.

-E também posso comer aqueles insetos com chocolate?

-É nojento, mas pode. - ele respondeu rindo e ela sorriu

-E eu posso beijar você? Sempre que quiser?

-Não se comer esses insetos. - ela riu, mas segurou-o pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Então acho que não vou comer. - o rapaz riu, segurando-a pela cintura. Ela era linda, o riso dela era o som que mais gostava de ouvir. Ela notou o olhar diferente dele - Que foi?

-Só pensando. - respondeu com um sorrisinho - Luce, agora que você pode comer o que quiser onde quiser e quando quiser - ela riu colocando uma das mãos em frente a boca - Você _me escolheria_ para ser seu marido?

-Essa é a proposta mais estranha que já ouvi. - ela falou com um sorriso - Cadê as declarações de amor e...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Renato beijou os lábios rosados. Luce passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, fazendo o fedora cair no chão no processo, enquanto ele puxava-a para mais perto.

-Você tem alguma dúvida? - ela segura o rosto do rapaz - Eu não viria até aqui se não fosse por você. E só continuarei se você for comigo.

Cada beijo se tornava um pouco mais longo que o anterior. Só a pura força moral de Luce fez com que eles parassem antes que acontecesse algo a mais.

-Precisamos de um juiz. Ou padre. - fala a morena afastando-se antes que cedesse - Pra ontem.

-Sim senhora.- respondeu Renato e jogando a bolsa sobre um ombro, estendeu a mão para Luce que imitou o gesto e deu-lhe um sorriso.

[...]

Ela o surpreendeu se adaptando rapidamente ao estilo de vida simples, as vezes quando tinham de dormir no chão porque estavam longe demais de qualquer cidadezinha onde pudessem alugar um quarto ela gostava de olhar as estrelas. Luce tinha muito talento com ervas naturais e fazia muitos remédios que vendia para juntarem algum dinheiro a mais além dos contratos dele.

-Renato. – ela encarava o céu estrelado – Acho que você precisa de um codinome para o seu trabalho.

-Acha é? – ele deu um sorriso de canto

-É. Tipo O Vingador

-Soa ridículo.

-Assassino da noite.

-Já matei durante o dia também.

-Que tal Reborn?

-Que?

-Reborn, o maior hitman do mundo – ela falou com um sorriso largo movendo a mão num gesto amplo, como se pudesse ler o nome em algum lugar no céu

Quando ela falava assim, até que soava legal. Ele só pode encará-la com um pequeno sorriso também.

[...]

Ele estava fazendo um nome para si com o título de Reborn. Seus contratos começaram a subir de preço assim como a dificuldade de suas missões. Dificilmente passava muitos dias longe, e quando demorava, sempre dizia a Luce quanto tempo levaria para voltar. Mas quando levou uma semana além do previsto para voltar e Luce encontrou-o deitado na cama com um ferimento de bala, a cesta com ervas que ela tinha acabado de colher caiu de suas mãos.

-Renato!

Ela usou uma de suas misturas para estancar o sangramento. Felizmente a bala tinha atravessado. Ela fez o curativo com os olhos marejados, e ao terminar ela segurou-o pelos ombros

-Você nunca mais vai numa missão sem que eu possa estar perto, entendido?! – os olhos dela tinham tanta determinação que não pode negar.

Desde esse dia, Luce sempre esteve numa cidade próxima de onde recebia suas missões.

[...]

Luce estava grávida. Eles estavam dançando, por que era aniversário da fuga deles (ei, datas especiais de todo tipo eram válidas para Luce), e enquanto ele cantarolava uma música qualquer ela contou a notícia e ele parou. Ela encarou-o por um segundo a mais, segurando as mãos do amado esperando alguma reação, mas ele tinha travado.

-Renato?

-É sério?

-Sim. – respondeu com um sorriso e recebeu um sorriso largo de resposta

-Eu vou ser pai? – ele a segurou pela cintura e ergueu-a do chão, girando a morena – Nem posso acreditar.

Ela apenas riu enquanto eles voltavam a dançar. Ele a puxou para mais perto dessa vez, colando seus rostos e mantendo os olhos fechados

-Renato?

-Hum?

-E se forem dois?

-Dois? – ele a encarou com surpresa e ela deu de ombros – Acho melhor você sentar. – ele fala guiando-a até um sofá acolchoado – É melhor eu me sentar.

[...]

A reunião era no mínimo surpreendente. Havia outros cinco na sala, cada um de um local diferente e com aparências completamente diferentes. Luce sentou-se na mesa redonda e sentou-se ao lado esquerdo dela, analisando cada um dos presentes na sala.

 _Os melhores do mundo._ Era isso que dizia na carta. E não somente ele, mas o envelope convidava Luce também. Conseguia cheirar a armadilha desde o convite, mas Luce disse que deviam ir. Odiava quando ela tinha essas visões e não o contava.

Entrou um homem na sala, usava uma máscara com estampa xadrez e um fraque também nessa estampa. Estranho.

-Vejo que estão todos aqui. Vamos começar então.

Uma dor que nunca sentira atravessou seu corpo e não pode conter um grito. Olhou para Luce e viu que ela também gritava, mas não conseguia ouvi-la. Tentou estender a mão para tocá-la e viu que na sua pele começavam a surgir linhas formando um desenho que parecia queimado a brasa. Achou ter ouvido a porta ser escancarada e viu um vulto em roupa de camuflagem passar por ele. Seu corpo não conseguiu mais aguentar e apagou.

Abriu os olhos surpreso e viu que estava do lado de fora da pequena casa onde alugara. Ainda sentia a cabeça rodar, mas forçou-se a ficar de pé. O que houve? Onde estava Luce? Entrou a casa quase quebrando a porta ao empurra-la com o corpo e encontrou a esposa caída inconsciente entre a cozinha e a sala

-Luce! – correu até ela e segurou-a, buscando pelos sinais vitais. Ainda estava respirando, o coração batendo – Luce! Luce! Luce, meu amor, abre os olhos! – sempre que a chamava balançava seus ombros.

Viu que as pálpebras dela tremeram e ela abriu os olhos lentamente

-Renato? Onde... – ele a interrompeu abraçando-a fortemente e deu um suspiro longo

-Achei que... – ele não precisava terminar

-Eu também. – ela o abraçou de volta – Mas pode me apertar menos? Está esmagando o bebê.

Folgou imediatamente o aperto e só então viu algo no rosto de Luce. Um pequeno desenho de flor abaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Segurou o rosto dela analisando o desenho.

-O que é isso no seu rosto?

-O que é isso no seu braço? – ela segurou seu braço e viu que abaixo do pulso havia um desenho tribal que lembrava um sol.

-Tem algo errado. – ele se levantou e ajudou a esposa.

Ao olhar ao redor viu que havia um livro com uma carta sobre a mesa de jantar. A carta era bem simples:

 _Parabéns, vocês fazem parte dos Arcobalenos, o grupo mais poderoso deste planeta. Todos os seus deveres e obrigações estão nesse livro_.

Eles se entreolharam com preocupação. No que haviam se metido?

[...]

Reborn estava deitado na grama, encarando o céu azul enquanto revisava mentalmente o que tinha lido com Luce. Arcobaleno hun? Viu um pequeno réptil se aproximar e encarou o camaleão que tocou seu braço antes de se afastar balançando um pouco a cabeça, mas então viu-o andar e parar em frente a seu rosto.

-O que quer? Se queria se esconder no meu terno devia ter ficado negro.

Naquele mesmo segundo o camaleão mudou de cor e tornou-se tão escuro quanto sua roupa. Surpreso, o hitman sentou-se vendo o animal segui-lo com os enormes olhos amarelos.

-Branco. - ele mudou de novo, completamente branco dessa vez - Com bolinhas coloridas – surgiram muitas bolinhas no corpo do camaleão – Interessante.

Estendeu a mão para o animalzinho que subiu sem nenhum receio

-É uma pena que você é um camaleão. Se fosse uma cobra ou algo do tipo, acho que poderia levar você em algumas missões.

O camaleão foi envolvido em luz por um segundo e então havia uma cobrinha branca com bolinhas coloridas na sua mão. Reborn deu um sorriso maquiavélico, mandando o camaleão se transformar numa aranha gigante e azul. A aranha ficou quase do tamanho da sua mão aberta.

Um grito apavorado. Uma aranha gigante fugindo para um lado e Luce correndo para o outro. Reborn, que estava na porta, só ria em voz alta quando a aranha subiu em seu ombro e tornou-se novamente um camaleão verde. Até que não era tão ruim ter um animalzinho como parceiro também.

Mas não esperava que Luce já teria encontrado um animalzinho também. E ser atacado por um esquilo voador coma cauda em chamas e ainda ter de dormir do lado de fora foi o tipo de experiência que fez com que ele nunca mais repetisse a brincadeira.

-Acho que tenho que pensar num nome para você. – falou para o camaleão esfregando a cabeça do animal com o dedo – Que tal Leon?

_Eu gosto de Leon, mestre._

Reborn piscou uma vez.

-Você falou comigo? – Reborn olhou para cima vendo a janela do quarto e deu um sorrisinho – Achei que estava de mal, Luce. – se ela já estava brincando, ele estava perdoado o suficiente para passar o resto da noite no quarto.

_A sra. Luce está dormindo, mestre. Fui eu quem falei._

Reborn encarou o camaleão. Ok, **agora** sabia que tinha enlouquecido.

[...]

Parecia que depois de Leon, todos os animais gostavam de falar com ele. Era um sistema de informação bem útil, especialmente para proteger Luce quando saia. Por isso que quando voltou para casa e encontrou um homem sem camisa em sua cama e sua esposa ao lado dele, foi necessário todo seu auto controle para não atirar na criatura que ousava ser o centro da atenção de sua esposa.

-O que é isso?

-Reborn! – ela deu um sorriso, mas este encolheu rapidamente ao ver a expressão séria do marido – Não comece, ele estava machucado. Eu só estava ajudando. Ele passou dois dias apagado. – talvez tenha sido sua expressão de não-acredito-nessa-desculpa que fez com que ela se explicasse.

-Você traz um homem para nossa casa enquanto estou fora? E por dois dias? Luce!

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto de nervosismo. Sabia que a esposa tinha um coração enorme, foi um dos motivos de tê-la amado tanto quando se conheceram, mas será que ela não via o quanto era perigoso? Ainda mais que ele era um daqueles que estavam na prova dos Arcobalenos. Estava preparado para ouvir muita coisa, principalmente dela, mas não esperava a reação dele.

-Ele tem razão. – o homem falou e forçou-se a ficar sentado nos joelhos fazendo uma leve reverência – É muita rispidez de minha parte entrar na casa de uma dama desacompanhada quando seu esposo não está em casa, mas temo que tenha perdido a consciência antes de saber que viria aqui. Imploro que me perdoe pela grosseria. – ele forçou-se a fazer uma reverência mais profunda – Meu nome é Fon Hibari. – o chinês levantou os olhos – Lamento pelo inconveniente.

-Não é problema, só fique deitado. – Luce fez o chinês deitar-se novamente. O movimento dele provavelmente não foi a escolha mais inteligente porque os curativos em seu abdômen recomeçaram a sangrar – Reborn, por favor.

Fazendo um ‘tsk’ irritado, o hitman colocou a mão sobre o ferimento e chamas amarelas fizeram caminho entre as feridas, fechando-as e mantendo o sangue dentro do corpo. Fon observou com olhos abertos com admiração.

-Nunca vi usarem as chamas do sol para a cura.

Por insistência de Luce, Fon ficou um pouco mais tempo. Tempo demais, na sua opinião.

[...]

Sempre achou a flor no rosto de Luce bonita. Depois do encontro dos Arcobalenos ela ficara amarela e ficara assim por meses. Desde que Fon chegara na sua casa, ela mudara de cor para vermelho, assim como sentia a tatuagem em sua pele arder sempre que chegava perto do lutador. Talvez fosse um jeito deles se encontrarem. Mas não gostava nem um pouco da frequência com que Fon ficava em sua casa.

Ou do fato de que quando sua filha nasceu, foi Fon que ajudou Luce no trabalho de parto porque ele estava em uma missão.

E menos ainda porque a menininha se chama Aria. Luce dizia que o nome não tinha nada a ver com Fon, que ela já estava pensando no nome a algum tempo. Mas os dois nomes significarem Vento não parecia muito como uma coincidência. E para ele soava muito mais como um lembrete de que era ele que devia estar com sua família nesses momentos.

[...]

Ah, como ele sentia falta de Fon.

Comparado com os outros arcobalenos, o chinês era o mais normal. Ele não explodia nada, não tentava fazer experimentos, não tentava enlouquece-lo, tinha uma aparência completamente comum e não o provocava para um briga só por respirar.

Aria já estava com um ano e quase todos os arcobalenos já tinham encontrado-os. Parecia que eles eram atraídos para Luce, já que ela era o Céu. Para evitar entrar numa briga diretamente com Colonello, havia sentado com a filha no colo e tentava ensiná-la a falar “ _Amo mais o papai que esse loiro feio_ ”. Ela já conseguiu falar ‘amo mais o papai’, considerava isso um grande avanço.

Quando alguém bateu a porta, apenas por sentir o pulso arder, mandou entrar. Fon entrou com um sorriso amigável e cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão, e bagunçou os cabelos de Aria.

-Ela é a cara da mãe.

-Ainda bem. Se ela puxasse a mim, seria irresistível demais e vocês acabariam morando aqui.

Fon riu e então entrou na cozinha para cumprimentar Colonello e Luce, que faziam algo para comer. Ele acabou se oferecendo para cozinhar também.

-Esse lugar está ficando muito cheio, não acha? – falou com a filha, mas Aria apenas sorriu e tentou pegar suas costeletas.

[...]

Foi Fon quem ofereceu o trabalho com a família Vongola. O rei Timoteo tinha por volta dos cinquenta anos, mas continuava tão sagaz como quando jovem. E já era um vovô muito amado, considerando que encontrou-o brincando com seus netos. O mais jovem era um loirinho que o rei carregava nos braços para poder correr atrás dos outros, não devia ter sequer um ano já que mal aprendera a andar.

Graças a Timoteo, conseguia ganhar um bom dinheiro. Os serviços para o rei normalmente eram para recolher informações ou discretamente proteger a família real em certas ocasiões. Depois de cinco ou seis trabalhos, conseguira juntar dinheiro o suficiente para pagar por todas as suas necessidades por um período de vinte anos ou mais e ainda sobrava para levar sua família para alguns passeios básicos, tipo passar um mês num hotel de luxo na Itália ou França, uma vez por ano.

Ele realmente gostava de trabalhar para a família real.

Por isso que depois da morte de Timoteo e de quase toda sua prole, ficou surpreso com o convite de trabalho do novo rei, Giotto quase 13 anos depois do genocídio. Lembrava dele como o menininho que o antigo rei carregava nos braços, mas agora ele já era um homem. Considerou em recusar, já estava muito bem, obrigado. E ele pedia que fosse tutor. _**Tutor**_! Em nome dos céus! Ele era um assassino profissional, não um professor de crianças.

(A experiência com Dino não o convencera. Fora contratado para protegê-lo, mas ele era tão terrivelmente desastrado que achou melhor ensinar uma coisa ou outra para evitar que ele se matasse. Não considerava isso ensinar. Especialmente, porque fez isso ameaçando o rapaz de morte a cada mínimo erro.)

Mas foi Luce quem o convenceu.

-Renato, eu lembro dessa carta. – ela disse colocando a mão sobre o selo

Sabia que quando ela o chamava pelo seu nome real, das duas uma: ou era para demonstrar muito amor ou porque falava muito sério. E ela tinha adquirido o hábito de chamar suas visões mais antigas de sonhos. Como algumas levavam tempo para acontecer, Luce acabou fazendo um caderno onde anotava detalhadamente tudo o que lembrava. E foi assim que ela o convenceu, nas primeiras folhas ela mostrou o que tinha escrito e a data.

-Foi no dia que te conheci, eu sonhei com essa carta e que você aceitaria.

Ainda não tinha certeza se gostava ou não da ideia, mas sua esposa e sua filha se uniram para argumentar com ele. Péssima ideia a dele de ensinar Aria a argumentar o suficiente para enganar um advogado, psicólogo ou investigador. Ou os três ao mesmo tempo. Agora, uma mulher feita, o hitman não se via com outra escolha.

Teria de ensinar o príncipe


End file.
